1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to leveling tools and to methods of using leveling tools, specifically to line levels that can be used to check utility cables such as telephone service or coaxial cables that are to be attached to a wall.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art discloses numerous leveling tools designed to accommodate specific functions. For example, there are levels that can be used to check the plumbness of two sides of a fence post at the same time. The prior art discloses levels used to attach to a string that will be leveled as a reference to something else to be leveled. The present application discloses and claims a level capable of being quickly attached to a utility service cable, such as a coaxial (cable TV) cable or a telephone service cable, to provide a quick reference as the cable is being attached to a wall.
Normally a cable TV or telephone service installer would, as one option, (if installing a cable on the side of a house, for example) attach the cable at one spot with a clip and screw, and then, holding the cable with one hand, move it into a position where it looks level or plumb to the naked eye. Alternatively, the installer would try to check whether a cable is accurately level by use of a commercially available level. The problem with “eyeballing” a cable to see if it is level or plumb while standing directly in front of it, is that its appearance will likely be distorted, making it necessary to attach the cable in a tentative position, step back to view it, then return, making any adjustments and then attaching it. The process can be laborious, time-consuming and it does not guarantee satisfactory results.
Using a traditional bar-shaped level would help eliminate the need to step back and “eyeball” the cable, and would of course give more accurate results. That process, however, would still require the step of holding it (the level) in place while positioning the cable, returning the level to the tool belt while holding the cable in place, and then retrieving the drill (and clip) to attach the cable in place. Perhaps the most efficient way to level a cable is to attach the cable at a high or low spot (assuming it's being installed vertically), then bring out the level, check its plumbness, and attach the cable at the other extreme (i.e. at the bottom of the wall if already attached at the top). The installer would then fill in the space between the top and bottom clips with the necessary (and usually required) extra screws and clips. The installer would have to use the latter approach to avoid having to pull out the level at each section of the installation. Installing a cable and leveling in that manner would still be undesirable or inconvenient for the installer, since it still requires extra time and work.
Another alternative approach would be to use a traditional level as set forth above and to have two people perform the leveling and installation task. The inefficiencies and additional costs of using two people are obvious.
By using a level which clips onto the cable the installer is now free to keep drill in hand, and attach the cable to the wall, section by section, with minimal or no time spent holding a level against the cable to check for plumbness.